gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Medli
}} Medli is a playable character in both The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and Hyrule Warriors. I'd give more flavor text, but I think that the page itself does a good enough job representing her. Wait, What? Yeah, really. Medli was one of the first playable characters to not be Link in the entire series. Surprised yet? That this seemingly insignificant furry appeal character is playable in a main series game before pretty much anybody else (well, aside from Kafei, but no one remembers that sequence)? As it turns out, she's far more than that. She's a pretty important character in her own right - within both the context of the story and, thanks to Wind Waker, the lore itself. The Wind Waker Backstory In the first half, she seemingly plays the part of a typical NPc pertaining to a dungeon, but she has quite a bit of backstory. See her harp? Yeah, she always carried it around, and the attendant of Valoo (giant dragon deity who sits on top of Dragon Roost) at the time knew that there was something more to it. The attendant knew what it was and chose Medli to be her apprentice. Then the attendant died, and Medli was left in charge of a dragon that she couldn't even fully understand. Dragon Roost Enter . See, all was well, but then went and placed Gohma beneath Valoo to mess with him. Valoo started thrashing so much that it became too dangerous for anyone to go up there. Medli tried to talk to him, but what she got was the equivalent of someone screaming Italian in your face, so she wasn't able to help much. As a result, she felt pretty down about the fact that Komali, the chieftain's son and her former mentor's grandson, couldn't see Valoo. Turns out it's Rito tradition to go see Valoo when you're old enough so that you can start flying. On that note, the Rito's a race of bird people that evolved from the Zora, but more on that later. See, Medli felt personally responsible for this since, once more, she couldn't understand Valoo. I mean, if anything, it's the old attendant's fault for never fully teaching her the language or doing enough to help ease her into the job, but I suppose that dying's a decent excuse. Still. Anyway, Link showed up, and he was intent on stealing that pearl that loser Komali was always clutching. Yeah, he got it from his grandmother, who got it from Valoo. Everything always goes back to those two. So Medli decided to go save Valoo with Link's help since she couldn't get up to him beforehand. Good on her for playing the part of the hero. Unfortunately for her, she ignored the most important rule of the entire series: always bring a sword. Consequently, monsters captured her, and she had to be rescued by Link later. Once she was freed, she realized that only Link could save Valoo and gave him a Grappling Hook, which is apparently an everyday item for the Rito (and a really random one, at that), and left to get more help. While she was gone, Link exterminated Dragon Roost's bug problem and saved Valoo. So when Link was done, Medli pushed Komali to give up his prized keepsake handed down to him by his deceased grandmother as thanks. Yeah, she doesn't mess around. So when all was said and done, she went with Komali to help him get his wings. Yeah, the two have an odd relationship. She tries to act motherly toward them, but at the same time, it's implied that both have feelings for each other (or at least, that Komali does, but more on that later). So that's it, right? OG Paper Mario approach of each area having its own story, and you won't see them until the credits again, right? Hahaha, no. Earth Sage This is where Medli gets more important to both the plot and the lore. See, as it turns out, the Master Sword isn't just some random sword that slays 100% of the time. Yeah, this is a shocking development that was never brought up in the series again. It's still technically important to the lore, and it's something that can come back at anytime (even though Skyward Sword's events seem to directly contradict it), so in a sense, it's lore important. Shut up, Yes it is. So Link tries to kill, and he fails horribly because the Master Sword's lost its shine and sharpness, or something like that. It's been a while. And Link's only saved by the timely arrival of Valoo, Komali (who can fly now), and Quill, the postman. Oh, don't worry. There's a reason Medli's not there yet the postman is. Anyway, Link learns that something's wrong with the sages of the Earth and Wind Temples. As it turns out, there are two sages who are constantly praying and playing their music in order to super charge the Master Sword and let it remain the blade of evil's bane, and both died. Fado, the Wind Sage, was eaten by Molgera, but Laruto, the Earth Sage and the one who's important to this page, was killed by Jalhalla, a giant Poe. Have you seen how he attacks? That means that she either burned to death or was crushed. Yeah. So there's her ghost, who tells Link that he needs to find her successor, the modern day Earth Sage. I think descendant is used, but I'm not certain on that. And Link, recognizing the harp, goes to Dragon Roost, where he finds that Medli's been practicing on the cliffs ever since the first visit, hence why she wasn't there to save Link from . As it turns out, she and Komali have been hanging out a lot, and Komali's been looking up to Link and gushing all over him, which makes her sad because according to her, she can't guide him as much anymore (but we really know that it's because she's jealous). And Link conducts the Earth God's Lyric, which causes Medli to wake up inside (save me) and realize her des- wait, no, not yet. She faints and has a dream where she meets with Laruto. Then she realizes her destiny. She agrees to go to the Earth Temple at once, but she decides to do it quietly and quickly so that Komali doesn't notice and never thinks of her as anything more than an attendant. Ha, yeah right. But more on that later. Link and Medli reach the Earth Temple, and the two work together to get to the end (Medli's even playable, but they had to nerf her flying for obvious reasons). Once they reach the end, Link goes off to fight Jalhalla alone, and he succeeds, at which point Medli enters, and there's a small concert. When they finish, Laruto's finally able to move on, and Medli remains in the bottom of a crypt on the other end of the ocean from her home which no one knows about to keep the power to repel evil within the Master Sword. She sends Link off to the Wind Temple and stays. But we're not done yet! Remember Komali? He picked a flower for Medli, and he was so looking forward to seeing how happy she'd be. Only, he doesn't know where she is, and eventually, he waits in her usual spot for so long that the flower wilts entirely. It's tragic. That would've been a good end, if tragic, but there's more. See, at the end of the game, the Master Sword is buried with Ganon under the entire Great Sea, which comes crashing down, meaning it's likely that it'll never be needed again. Or rather, it won't be possible to use it again. So with the Master Sword now effectively gone, Medli (and Makar, but this page isn't about him) leaves the Earth Temple with the pirates, and she, Makar, Aryll, the rest of the pirates, and, above all else, Komali find and rescue Link and Tetra. So while it's only implied, the two of them do finally get their happy ending. Hyrule Warriors Medli was released as free DLC for Hyrule Warriors Legends with the season p. Her moveset is actually pretty fitting considering it uses a lot of what she did in-game. On the other hand, this also means that she doesn't play a part in the Wind Waker campaign of Legend Mode, but considering that story somehow ended up even worse than the original, that's probably for the best. Music Selection Because we at the GameFAQs Super Smash Bros. Wiki care about you, here are some of the amazing music tracks pertaining to Medli. *Dragon Roost Island *Sage Laruto *Earth God's Lyric *Medli's Awakening *Medli's Prayer Trivia *Even though Medli and Makar are generally billed equally, Medli ends up being a more important character (this applies to the Rito and Korok races as a whole), and as a result, she's remembered far more. The Hyrule Warriors devs picked up on this and chose her over Makar. Category:Zelda Characters Category:Playable Hyrule Warriors Characters Category:Playable in Hyrule Warriors but not Smash Bros. Category:More Female Characters Category:Furbait Category:The Wind Waker Characters Category:Characters who have been Possessed